


By Your Side

by akaichar



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Federinka是真的。, M/M, 但是他们真的好甜, 对不起只会产产这种甜腻的东西我对我绝望了, 费德勒是个左右都合适的神奇男子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: 一个巧合让许久未见的两人偶遇了。注：在我的设想里他们的关系并不固定上下，这篇故事里Roger是bottom。
Relationships: Federinka, Roger Federer/Stanislas Wawrinka
Kudos: 7





	By Your Side

这一切结束的有些太快了，Stan沿着球员通道走回更衣室的时候想到，不，已经比预期好了太多，他赢得了几场漂亮的胜利，打出了不少满意的击球，而且超出预期的进入到八强，整体而言这次的澳大利亚之行他取得了不错的成绩。  


温热的水流打在身上，冲刷汗水与疲惫，摆脱掉发胶桎梏的短发顺着重力垂在额前，他用手掌抵着脸颊磨蹭了几下，试图减少心中微妙的烦闷，长年握拍而产生的茧擦过肌肤，再次提醒着他对他而言赛事已经结束的事实，但他知道，对于另一个人而言没有。  
那又能怎样呢？  


他们参加同一场赛事，身处同一座城市，甚至在同一片赛场打球，但这一周里他们连一次面都没有见过，签表排布的赛程令他庆幸于不用和他在球场上过早相遇，却又遗憾于他们连在更衣室里碰头的机会都没有，他知道，Roger来到墨尔本之后行程必然被密密麻麻的填满，Stan有在酒店里观看转播，就像他以前会做的那样，只是他更想亲眼看到那张带着笑意的脸出现在自己面前，而不仅仅是躺在柔软的床上为比赛的某一分胆战心惊。  


运动的燥热消退了下去，转而升起的是随着注意力得以从比赛上移开而生的另外一种悸动，细小的火苗渐渐燃烧，演变成不可忽视的热度，健壮的手臂挪到腿间，Stan垂着头，眼睛阖上一半，回想着他们的过往，被压抑的低沉喘息从流水的夹隙漫出，印满纹身的小臂上下起伏，他用右手握拳抵住冰凉的瓷砖，最后发出一声如释重负的低吟。

最终他还是在隔天收看了转播，比赛结束时已经到了夜里，Stan躺在床上小睡了一会便被一阵夜风惊醒，他眯着眼看了看没有关上的窗户，决定去喝上一杯消解心中的烦闷，他换好衣服，在酒店的廊道上发挥出了社交网络达人的本质，发给Roger一条信息询问他的身体状况，注意到自己把电梯的下降按钮按成了上升的那一边时，金属的拉门已经在眼前打开，他刚准备开口致歉，却在看清了里面的人时愣在原地。  


Roger穿了件白色的T恤，没有背着球包，想必是刚刚进行完按摩和理疗，正准备回到房间休息，瑞士人只身站在电梯里，显然为电梯长时间的停顿感到困惑，抬起的脸庞上些微不悦还没来得及收回，就在下一秒扬起了眉毛。  


“Stan？”  


相遇来的过于出其不意，Stan索性收回了手，站到Roger的身边，他们一同注视着闪着灯光的数字跃动到某个层数停下，随着叮的一声轻响，拉门再次在眼前滑开。  


“好吧，”Roger被他一言不发的举动逗笑了，他抬手搭上Stan结实的肩膀轻轻按了按，两人一同走在酒店的廊道上，Roger踏着柔软的地毯，不紧不慢的先于Stan半步带着他往自己的套间走，一边扭过头看了他一眼，嘴边的笑意有些戏谑，“你不会调查过我住在哪里了吧？”  


“我看起来像是会这么做的人吗？”Stan耸了耸肩，仿佛是为了证明自己一般，他拿出口袋里的房卡在Roger面前晃晃。  
Roger在转角的房间前停下脚步，手指间夹着一张和Stan手中如出一辙的卡片插进门锁里，他推开房门，声音从Stan身前传来：“所以我和你都不知道，我们就住在同一个酒店里。”  


他的声音低而轻，回到自己的房间后，这位总是被冠以完美二字的存在似乎也放下了所有的戒备，Stan能轻易的分辨出其中的那一份疲倦，是因为和Novak的比赛吗？他知道这几天对方过的并不容易，他们都受了些小伤，而来到他们这个年纪，那些影响又被放大数倍，再多的肾上腺素也无法掩盖。  


“我很感激这个巧合，”房间里的灯被打开，鹅黄色的灯光落在Roger身上显得更加柔和了，Stan反手把门关上，走到Roger身边坐了下来，“明天我就要回洛桑了，我们在墨尔本至少该见上一面。”  


Roger两手抱在胸前，他住的套间很宽敞，他们坐在玄关对面的长沙发上对视着，年长的瑞士人眼底闪过别有兴味的狡黠，故意避开对方话里明显的含义：“比起在电梯门口，我更想和你在罗德·拉沃尔球场见上一面。”  


Stan凑近了些，和Roger膝盖抵着膝盖坐着：“从结果上来看，玛格丽特才更适合我。”  
“那真是遗憾，看来我们注定无法见面了不是吗？一同错过了一年中仅有一次的机会。”Roger语焉不详的说，他眨了眨眼，视线别到一旁看着窗外的灯景，留下小半边侧脸给Stan。  


两人沉默了一会，Stan伸出手臂揽住身边人的肩膀，Roger任由他将自己半拉到怀里，Stan低头看着那双藏在眉弓下的金褐色双眼，有些担忧的问：“你还好吗？”  


“只是有些累了，”Roger轻轻的吐出一口气，抬头看到Stan关切的眼神，他坐直了身体，伸手去帮对方整理被自己压皱的衣领，带茧的手指划过纽扣，状似无意的擦过领口间露出的皮肤，Stan今天穿了一件黑色的衬衫，Roger能猜到他原本打算去做什么，年长的瑞士人露出耐人寻味的笑容，浓密的眉毛塌下来，眼睛半眯着，“你呢？跟着我上了电梯，就为了说这些？”  


“当然不是。”Stan压低了声音，积蓄起来的思念在遇到当事人时倒是不急着表露了，他和Roger对视着，房间里一时间静到只剩下彼此的呼吸声，他们能感受到对方的气息喷洒在脸颊上，留下一点余温又很快的消散而去，Roger率先吻上Stan的嘴唇，仿佛是嫌弃他的胡子有些扎人，Roger伸出手抚摸Stan的脸颊，用手心轻蹭那些短短的胡须。  


Stan将这动作看作是某种信号和邀约，他按住Roger的后脑，手指埋进柔软的卷发里，张开嘴唇加深了这个吻，对彼此无比熟悉的两人很快就在唇舌的较劲间加重了呼吸，气息在几次交换后越加灼热，Stan几乎将Roger压在了沙发靠背上，发硬的胯下无意碰撞上时，两人都从唇齿间溢出一声低吟。  


“还说不是？”Roger扬起眉毛，手掌按在Stan的胸前，将对方推开了一些，这样的距离之下他得以更好的观察Stan的表情，他坏心眼的笑了笑，手指解开两粒衬衫扣子，却不愿做更多，只是隔着衣服搭在Stan的小腹上，绷紧的衬衫显得对方的腹肌更加明显了，他用指肚描绘起轮廓，语气沉稳笃定到仿佛做着这些事情的是另一个人，“你很着急。”  


隔靴搔痒的触碰拨动Stan的心弦，他看着Roger褐色的双眼，由下而上将纽扣一粒粒解开，露出锻炼有度的腹肌，他的身材看上去要比Roger壮硕太多，衬衫被他丢到了地板上，Roger弯下腰将它捡起来放在沙发扶手上，坐在床沿对Stan笑了笑：“会皱的，然后所有人都会知道你和别人睡过了。”  


“我可以在你这里过夜。”  


Roger身边的床垫由于另一个人坐了上来而轻微下陷，Stan搂着Roger的腰躺倒在床上，分开双腿跪在Roger的身边。他低下头想靠近Roger的脸庞，却被对方的手掌再次阻止，那力道并不算大，手指抵在Stan的心房，Stan保持这个高度俯视着Roger，影子投射在Roger的身上，在阴影的遮蔽下Stan看不真切Roger眼里的情绪，只瞧见对方弯着嘴角问自己：“你还没有告诉我你的答案。”  


Stan放缓了呼吸，认真的凝视着Roger，他总是有些内敛的，却又无法对Roger故作的提问置之不理，年轻的一方眨了眨眼，用带着口音的英语做出回答：“我有些想你了。”  


“有些？”Roger又露出了他招牌的微笑，他挑衅般的眯着眼睛，手掌往下探，揉搓起对方腿间的那一团。  


经常打出精彩绝伦击球的手掌做着这种事也似乎是极具技巧的，Roger能感受到Stan的身体轻轻颤抖起来，胸膛下的心脏为他而加速跳动，呼吸随着胸膛的起伏而紊乱。  
在Roger开始握着那根东西用力的撸动起来时，Stan抬起下颌泄出一声低吟，他抓住Roger的手腕，弯下腰靠着Roger的颈窝，仿佛做出了投降与妥协笑了起来：“好吧，好吧，我承认，我很想你，有时你在隔壁场地训练，听到你那些支持者们的动静，我就知道‘噢，是他来了’，但我们这次连一起训练的机会都没有。”  


Roger脸上的表情柔和下来，他揉了揉Stan毛茸茸的短发，那些乱翘的头发在打了发胶之后都显得散乱，此刻蹭过Roger的下巴，令他忍不住微笑连连。  


“你可是很受欢迎，我有看到你的推特，那么多人找你合练，世界第一和第二呢。”  


Stan笑的更夸张了，温热的呼吸肆意喷洒在Roger的侧颈：“记者问过我好几次，‘你认为谁是最棒的冠军'。”  


相比于Roger的动作，Stan则要直白的多，Roger的短袖被撩了起来堆积在腋下，他近乎半裸的躺在床上，Stan顶着那一头无害的短发，将他的运动短裤扒了下来。在发现Roger已经半勃时，一丝笑意流过Stan的眼底，他张嘴含住顶端，用舌头轻轻舔舐，Roger落在他发顶上的手指缓缓收紧，另一只手臂搭在额头上半掩住视线。  


Roger轻轻叫着Stan的名字，嗓音低沉而性感，紧接着变成更急促的喘息，他挪开手臂，视线向下看到Stan用口腔包裹着他的性器起伏，阴茎在Stan专心致志的服务下不一会儿就在身前翘起，他拉着Stan的短发往上拽，不让对方继续做下去。  


Stan感受到后脑的力度，停下来动作后抬起头，面带困惑的看着Roger，他用手背蹭过微张的嘴唇，擦掉上面沾到的唾液，小动作显得既色情又性感。  


Roger撑着身体坐起身，抱着他的脖子和他接吻，嘴里的味道不是那么好，他皱了皱眉毛显得对Stan的举动很不满意：“我要问第二次了，你来到我的房间里，就为了做这些？”  


他松开手，从Stan身下挣脱出来，利落的脱掉短袖短裤，所幸他是从球场回来，不用再花费精力对付衬衫西裤或者别的什么正装。  


“你的腹部…”Stan有些犹豫，他再清楚不过健康对运动员的重要性，而Roger向来是最为注意的那个人。  


“你看了直播，对吗？”Roger趴在床上，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉翻找着什么，他扭头对Stan笑了笑，眼睛里明明白白写着“我就知道你会看”，他把润滑液向Stan扔过去，“注意分寸，Stanley。”  


趁着Stan拆开包装将粘稠的液体往手心里挤时，Roger在枕头上面躺好，一动都懒的动了，比赛过后的疲惫这时候开始显现出来，肌肉像灌了铅般的乏力，带着凉意的手指贴上腿间，他反射性的瑟缩了一下，Stan将透明的润滑剂抹开在他的股间，手指在穴口边按揉了一会便探进去。  


“你很累了。”Stan耐心的开拓着Roger的躯体，并拢的手指旋转按压着将甬道按开，完全融化的膏体湿漉漉的挂在腿间，这些颇为情色的细节被Stan收入眼底，他开始觉得性器又烫又胀，翻涌的欲望在他的眼底灼烧，深色的双眼一眨不眨的盯着Roger，不愿错过他们相处的任何一秒。  


Roger不置可否的哼了哼，他屈着膝盖踩在床上，小腿分开一些方便Stan的动作，在完全放松的状态下，腿根那块拉伤的部位并没有产生不适感，Stan的手指进到了最深处，他弯曲指节按着对方柔软的内里，沉稳的男人终于忍不住接连吐出一声又一声的呻吟。  


“你现在能给我的最大帮助，就是尽快做完，我亲爱的Stan。”组织这一句话费了Roger不小的劲，身体里传来的快感一阵又一阵，尽管他竭力全力保持语气的平稳，其中还是夹杂几声动情的喘息，在感受到Stan抽出了手指，取而代之的是更为灼热的东西按在穴口时，Roger紧张的吞咽了一下，他的确有太久没有跟对方进行一场酣畅淋漓的性事了。  


“恐怕这次不能让你如愿。”Stan的眼角笑出几条纹路，沾满了润滑剂的性器进入身体，Roger按着两侧的床单屏住呼吸，Stan扶着他的腿根缓缓进到底，他让Roger勾住他的腰，防止腿不小心被分的太开而伤到。  


“我以前没发现你这么有耐心，”Roger用小腿肚蹭了蹭对方结实的腰。  


“没有人喜欢看你带伤打比赛。”Stan的手转而握住了Roger的臀部，火热的楔子嵌在Roger的身体里碾磨他的敏感点，快感从尾椎燃烧，Roger放松的躺在床上，不再压抑自己的呻吟，接连吐露出享受的喘息，小腿跟着Stan的动作轻轻摇晃着。Stan低头去亲吻Roger的胸膛，一路吻到他的小腹，每一次亲吻都认真的用舌尖在Roger的肌肤上留下自己的痕迹，到了小腹和腿根交接的部位时，他用鼻尖轻轻的蹭了蹭。  


比羽毛还要轻柔的触碰在这种时候有些过于清浅了，Roger挺起腰迎合Stan，主动将Stan含了进去，金褐色的眼睛里蒙上一层迷雾，他游刃有余的看着这名相处已久的同胞，脸颊泛起一片淡红，Roger就连沉醉于快感时的表情也是沉静的，Stan乐于被他用这样的方式所注视，他们赤裸的胸膛相贴，溢出的薄汗打湿发根，支棱着的短发顽皮的轻轻晃动。  


饱满的头部戳刺到腺体，Roger收紧了身体睁大眼睛，Stan捏了捏他的腿肚子，示意他不要过于紧绷，他配合的将身体的重量交付给Stan，线条优美的小腿搭在对方赤裸的后背上，Stan在他身前半跪着，润滑剂滴落床单留下点点斑痕，Roger放松下来的躯体那样柔软，在球场上向来凌厉的双眼此刻是一片柔软的褐色，嘴边礼貌的笑意不见，只因为难耐而微张嘴唇。  


Stan听着怀中人的喘息心跳的更快了，他感觉自己置身于一片大海，Roger是他的船舵又是海浪，推动着他在情欲的海洋上前行，床单被蹭出一条条褶皱，Stan也挤出一声又一声的呻吟，他们的声音交缠着弥漫在酒店房间内，他抱着Roger的臀部结结实实地顶弄进去，腿根相撞发出清脆的拍打声，Roger蜷着脚趾射了出来，白浊落在他的腹部，脑海如同蒙上一层雾，模糊的视线里天花板上的顶灯晕染成一片昏黄，而他确信Stan在看着他，一如他们过去十几年里的那样，他能想象出那双眼睛注视着他时的模样，眼底深处不明显的一点墨绿将散发着慑人的光，Roger喟叹着搂住Stan靠近的双肩，汗水濡湿了他的手指。  


“抱我。”Roger轻咬Stan的颈窝，一双有力的手臂很快环住他的后腰，慢慢收紧将两人之间的距离化为零，Stan倾泻在Roger的身体里，相贴的胸膛令Roger得以感受到对方加剧的心跳，耳边是粘稠的低吟，他放下双腿，身体里最后的一丝力气也被抽空，Roger抬手去抚摸Stan的脸颊，指肚擦过他的颧骨又蹭过胡须，最后停留在嘴唇上，Stan握住他的手腕，躺倒在Roger的身边。  


两人都花了一些时间享受性爱的余韵，等到情欲的浪潮消退些许，腿间粘腻的不适感令Roger皱起了眉头，他推了推Stan的肩膀，对方回应他一个懒洋洋的抬眉外加轻哼，翻了个身坐起来，和Roger勾肩搭背往浴室里走去。

花洒流出的水拍打雾面玻璃，温热的水蒸气萦绕在隔间里，Stan回想起昨天自己赛后发生的事，忍不住抱着Roger笑了出来。  


“你在笑什么？”Roger瞥了他一眼，有些责怪Stan将他弄得一团糟，他现在是如此的怀念柔软的被褥。  


“你肯定想不到我在赛后干了什么，”Stan关掉花洒，拿起一旁的干毛巾帮Roger擦拭后背，视线绕过肩膀看到臀部上手指留下的浅浅红痕，他状似无意的蹭过那里，“我在更衣室给自己来了个手活。”  


Roger笑了起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，他握住Stan捣乱的手，接过白毛巾擦干净手臂上的水痕：“Medvedev知道了会对你无语的。”  


“我绝不会告诉他。”  


他们光裸着走出浴室，房间里的温度很合适，Stan确认了一下窗户是关好的，他可不想让自己和Roger由于裸睡而着凉，这种愚蠢的理由会让所有期待着Roger表演赛的人对他口诛笔伐。

好吧，他们也不会知道这些。

年轻一些的瑞士人想到这里，脸上再难以收住笑意，他弯曲手肘，将一只手臂枕在脑后，上面纹着的英文字符被遮挡住大半，只露出来Matter和Better两个花体单词，一上一下躺在他的手腕内侧，而年长的瑞士人按住他的肩膀凑到身前，似要挫挫他的得意般发问：“你是怎么回答的？”  
Stan看着他：“什么？”  


“那个问题，‘你认为谁是最棒的冠军'。”Roger慢条斯理的说，加重了greatest的发音。  


Stan看向那一片深邃的棕色，鼻头有些微微泛红，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎有些羞赧，却又诚实的回答这个被反复提起过无数次的问题：“Roger，For me。”  


最伟大的冠军显然对这个答案很满意，他倾身吻住了他的BetterMan：“等我在南非的活动结束，我去洛桑找你，Cowboy。”  


Stan握着他的肩膀，脸上的笑意一如既往发自真心：“Anytime。”

End。

部分用到的梗：  
1，大家都知道的Stan手上的纹身：Ever tried.Ever failed.No matter.Try again.Fail again.Fail better  
2，2012年澳网Stan被问到：Who is the greatest ever to play the game，Stan的回答是：Roger，for me。  
3，腹股沟我就不多说了。  
4，罗德拉沃尔球场那当然就是决赛邀约了（私货）。

我爽了，我好爱他俩。


End file.
